narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion: Return of the Hakkinzoku
Reunion "I have called you all here because you are my final resort. I warn you that this mission will not be easy, now I will ask you again are ready for the challenge." said Sen as he sat at his desk and looked at the Hakkinzoku."Do you really have to ask us that." said Tanrei Kaguya."Ya were ready for anything." excitingly said Hara who had been overjoyed to see her old comrades."Unfortunately I could not get in contact with Sannoto, so for this mission you will be joined by." said Sen as the door to his office opened. The Hakkinzoku turned aorund to see that it was Daiki Kaito. Daiki came walked into looking at the members of Hakkinzoku."Its a plssure to work along side you all." said Daiki as he smiled towards Hara. "Its good to see you again, Sannoto!" Hara said excitingly. Kawarama walked up to his old friend and held out his hand to shake."Good to have the old team back together. said Kawarama."Yes it has been a long time, however am afraid I have to cut this reunion sort. I have called you here because of the new group that threatens our village and the shinobi world. Their leader lord Kurasa must be arrested and brought back here trail. We have already returned Sabishii back to us and he is being guarded by the ANBU, but I can not shake the feeling that the organization will attack to get him back." said Sen as he clenched his fist in fear for his village. "You have nothing to worry about, lord Hakkinkage we will being Kurasa to justice." said Tanrei. Hakkinzouku vs Kurasa The group floated over the and began to discuss the plan of attack. As the bubble began to descend to the ground a large group of people could be seen chasing after someone."Those are shinobi. but who are they after?" asked Daiki."Beats me but lest get a closer look." said Kawarama as the bubble began to descend to the ground."Let her go you bastard! yelled a Iwa-nin as he threw four Kunai at the figure who was carrying a little girl. The figure summoned a strange weapon and blocked the kunia. The figure stopped and held the girl to her neck with the weapon to her neck."One more move like that and this child will leave this world." said the figure who raveled himself as Kurasa. The Iwa-nin stood in looked on in fear."What do you want." said one of the shinobi."This girl wields the the village's kinjutsu, an ability that could be quit useful in my plans." smirked Kurasa. Suddenly a stream of electricity came between the girl and Kurasa making him release her. Hara then creates a rubber-like rope catching the girl."Are you alright?" asked Hara."I think so." said the girl as three Iwa-nin came towards Hara."Its fine we are Hakkin shinobi." said Kawarama as he and Tanrei landed after the bubble came to the ground."Take that girl and go, we can handle this." said Kawarama as he Hara, Tanrei and Daiki stood together facing Kurasa. "So this is the mighty Hakkinzoku. Its been a while sense I have had a four on one battle this should be more fun than the last." said Kurasa as he activated his Dark Release Armor."Remember he is a Dark Release wielder, use ninjutsu as less as possible." stated Kawarama."Got it!" said the members of Hakkinzoku." Tanrei jumped high in the air shooting his wind-infused chakra bullets."With my hardened bone and then infused them with my wind chakra he wont be able to absorb that." smirked Tanrei as the bullet came towards Kurasa with lighting speed."Lightning Release: Yata Wall." said Kurasa as a lightning infused wall rose out of the ground defecting the bullets. Kurasa used the Earth Release: Golem Technique, suddenly came from behind Tanrei raising his fist up preparing to slam him into the ground. Hara creates a rubber ball around Tanrei, protecting him. Te golem punched the ball sending it flying making it crash into a rock formation."Are you alright?" asked Kawarama."Kawarama-Sama, how did you."I sent a clone inside the sphere before it encased you." said Kawarama as the two shinobi crawled out the ball."Tanrei I need you to distract him while I place a genjutsu. said Kawarama as he activated his Sharingan."You got it." said Tanrei. "Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique!" shouted Hara."Water Release: Wild Water Wave" Said Daiki as his water combined with Hara's cement spreading it across the ground."Now you stuck." said Hara." Kurasa slams Kyoufu into the ground and sends dark chakra threw area, destroying the cement."Look out!" shouted Daiki as he jumped in front of Hara creating a Bubble Dome."You ok?" asked Daiki. Tanrei looked on from a small cliff, while Kurasa was distracted he used the Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains. Kurasa turned around and absorbed the wind release attack. Tanrei activated his Chakra Scalpel and rushed towards Kurasa."Your good." said Kurasa as he dogged Tanrei's attack."Hara go help him out." said Daiki as he pulled out his Bubble Blower. Hara rushed toward Kurasa and Tanrei, she pulled out her Chakra Blade she began to swing in all directions, Kurasa now dogging both shinobi."I don't know how long we can keep this up, common Kawarama." thought Tanrei. "Its ready." said Kawarama as he activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan."is that all the power you three possess?' asked Kurasa as he stood across the members of Hakkinzouku."Lightning Release: Thunder Wave." shouted Daiki. Kurasa merely absorbed the lighting attack. Kawarama came from behind and attacked Kurasa from behind. Kurasa stabbed Kawarama with his Kyoufu, Kawarama dispersed into smoke."Thank god, it was just a clone." said Hara. From the smoke came a vine that constricted Kurasa."Now Kawarama!" shouted Tanrei. "Pay for your sins." said Kawarma he glanced into Kurasa's eyes."He got me." said Kurasa."Welcome mortal to the Zaiaku. Here you will be judged fro you crimes and be passed judgment." said the . Kurasa began to see all the horrors, pain and suffering he had caused."Now mortal accept justice." said the Shinigami as the ground began to split open. Kurasa fell into the earth and his soul began to burn."This is your fate." echoed the Shnigami. "That should do it." said Kawarama."What was that?" asked Daiki."A genjutsu of my creation that places the target in a living hell. But it wont last for long, lets get him back to the village." said Kawarama.